Vehicles, such as trucks, may be configured to have either a single wheel axle or a dual wheel axle. A single wheel axle assembly has a single wheel hub on each side of the axle that accommodates a single wheel. A dual wheel axle assembly has a dual wheel hub on each side of the axle that accommodates a pair of wheels. To accommodate a pair of wheels, the dual wheel hub is larger than the single wheel hub. Due to different configurations of single wheel axle assemblies and dual wheel axle assemblies, often similar components have different configurations for the assemblies, such as speed sensing components. This increases the cost associated with manufacturing both the single wheel and the dual wheel axle assemblies.